The present invention relates to electronic device for enhancing an interactive experience with a tangible medium of expression. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device operable with any of a plurality of preprogrammed, removable memory modules, at least one removable memory module having content relating to the tangible medium of expression.
A wide variety of electronic devices for enhancing an interactive experience with a tangible medium of expression are memory limited. Typically, to keep the cost of base unit electronics affordable, the non-removable memory contained there in is minimal. As it is desirable to provide a wide variety of tangible media for use with a base unit, supplemental memory containing content specifically relating to the medium is provided and the base unit is configured to removably receive the supplemental memory in a single removable memory slot. Providing an single expansion slot to supplement the non-removable memory creates several problems. One of the problems is the possible loss or misplacement of the supplemental memory. Another problem is the possibility of having in the removable memory slot a supplemental memory that is not associated with the tangible medium being used. These problems create frustration for the user and may make the base unit essentially inoperative for the intended interactive experience of the moment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for device that is operable with any of a plurality of preprogrammed, removable memory modules, one or more of which have content relating to the tangible medium of expression.